Rock climbing is a dangerous and challenging sport. Individuals involved in the sport are continuously searching for ways to make the sport easier and safer. One such safety device employed by rock climbers is known as a Quick-Draw. A Quick-Draw is a device that consists of two carabiners connected by a sling. When climbing, one of the carabiners is fastened to the climber's harness and the other is latched to a fixed anchor attached to the rock This configuration of the Quick-Draw device helps prevent the climber from falling by being attached to the rock.
The present invention serves to arrest, or stop the climber from falling should he or she fall or “come off” the rock. The top carabiner is clipped to a fixed anchor, which is already in the rock. The lower carabiner clips the rope that is connected to the climber. The disadvantage of the traditional Quick-Draw device is that one must be able to reach the fixed anchor to clip it. Extended reaches occur when fixed anchors are widely spaced, when climbers are short, or when the technical grade of the climb is at the limit of the climber. To do this, the climber must reach up to the fixed anchor making it more likely for a fall to occur.
In contrast to the traditional Quick-Draw, the present invention is capable of allowing the rock climber to reach an out-of-reach fixed anchor from a lower position. Additionally, the present invention is lightweight and has a small structure allowing a rock climber to carry it easily as part of his or her equipment.
A current device used to aid rock climbers in attaching carabiners to out of reach fixed anchors can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,599 (AmRhein). Other information relevant to address the problem of attaching out of reach fixed anchors in general can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,240 (Ferguson), U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,515 (Hernsjo et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,646 (Michaud, Jr.), U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,059 (Regamey), U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,399 (Albright), U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,611 (Wanat), U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,260 (Upchurch), U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,207 (Reed), 3,098,462 (Holzman), U.S. Pat. No. 2,979,013 (Whittall), U.S. Pat. No. 2,116,880 (Lee), U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,629 (Sturges), U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,701 (Buckingham et al.), and U.S. Pat. No. 149,575 (Clendaniel et al.). It is understood that the term “fixed anchor” encompasses any device that is secured to a rock or the like.
However, each of these devices suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages. First, none provide protection from falling. These devices are designed to extend an individual's reach, but they do not have a mechanism to attach a safety harness. Second, none of the devices are of a type that can be easily carried on a climb. When on a climb, the climber must be able to easily carry all necessary equipment. Any equipment that is heavy or cumbersome is not ideal.
Presently, there is no rock-climbing device that can aid climbers in grasping out-of-reach fixed anchors that also protects climbers from falls and is easy to carry. For the foregoing reasons, a device that would allow rock climbers to easily attach carabiners to fixed anchors that are out of reach and to a harness is necessary for safety and ease. It is also understood that the term “carabiner” encompasses the traditional definition of carabiner as defined in the figures herein, as well as any generally “hook” shaped device that can be secured to a fixed anchor as defined herein.